Pirates Of The Caribbean:Curse Of The Caribbean
by Gmonster
Summary: AU Based on the ride as Anna Gray a beautiful barmaid with a mysterious past founds herself founding adventure when the British Navy takes hold a treasure with a deadly curse now it is up to her and a group of pirates as a evil Navy captain pursues them
1. the Cave

The Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse of the Caribbean  
  
Summery: AU Based more on the ride then on the movie Anna Gray is never one for adventure until now when the Royal British Navy gets hold of the legendary treasure of the Captain the pirate but there is a twist to it Its CURSED! And she is the only one who can save the Caribbean from the evil within the treasure taking along a few pirates with her and is pursued by the man she is supposed to have married the Commander of the Royal British Navy Commander Roberts "Swards" i.e I use the movie characters as supporting players and they make a few cameos  
  
Prologue  
  
Arrrrr You come seeking adventure in salty old pirates Well matey you come to the right place but be warned for there be pirates leaking every cove waiting to take ye come closer to together and mark well me words mates dead men tell no tales aahahaha  
  
Hold on tight with both hands if you please there be storms ahead and Davey Jones waiting for these who not obey ahahahaha  
  
"What the bloody hell is he taking about?" said the rounded red coat to his commanding officer "I have no idea" as there boat get nearer to the mouth of the cave they heard the unmistakable roar of a waterfall before them as the skull face above the soldiers and sailors laughed before "Oh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a sailor said as they headed down the long waterfall into the coven "That was not what I was excepting comm....Keep quit......why Captain?" said the officer and the captain answered "Because I thought I...." then they all heard it  
  
Dead Men Tell No Tales Dead Men Tell No Tales  
  
Then they saw the eerie wonders of the mysterious cave of which the small boat of there sailed To the lift of them two pirates on a little island dead by stabbing each other  
  
Up ahead the wreck of some poor ship that had hit the unseen rocks near the cave and \  
  
then there boat turned to see a bar with two more dead pirates holding there fill of rum which seem strangely never to run try  
  
and finally into the chambers of the dead infamous pirate of which the Navy was going to take his treasure The Captain who was laying in his grand bed looking at a map with a looking glass as a piano played and finally into what the British Navy of The Caribbean had been looking for  
  
The Captain's Treasure filling from to bottom the last coven and on top of it one final dead pirate with his hands full of golden coins  
  
The Navy captain smiled at this and commanded his men to start filling the boats with it But his second in commanded answered "But how? We can't get it out because of that bloom'n waterfall" but the commander answered back "Oh but there is.......There is?....yes at the side of the waterfall is a side rock very climbable and easy to get to the others so please tell the men to start using it...............Yes captain" then the second in commanded called to the men "Men take what you can of this treasure and use the side rocks to get up the waterfall RIGHT LETS MOVE THIS TREASURE! For ar..." then he added "Um....for the Empire of course come on lads" As the group of soldiers and sailors take the treasure the eerie voice keeped on saying  
  
Dead Men Tell No Tales  
  
"Oh shut the bloody hell up" said one of the sailors  
  
The Navy captain take of the coins looking at with a look of curiousness as well as greed abet then another voice come from the coven but only the commander heard it  
  
No fear of ye of evil curses says YOU aw so let me warn ye says I For who knows when that evil curse will strake the greedy beholders of this bewitched treasure "EEE Evil CCCC Curse?" said the Navy captain then another voice come this time sounding like a old man  
  
You seen the cursed treasure and you where it be hidden now it be for your own risk you these be the last friendly words you hear for you may not survive the Curse of The Caribbean "Curse of the what???" then for a moment the Navy captain thought he saw the dead pirate on top of the now taken treasure smile at him, almost knowing something that they of the British Navy had yet to see.  
  
Writer's note: Well I am starting my story with this the same opening as the ride but I don't if you will like it but I'll try my best adding Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa and Norrington into the story so please be with me okey By the way I am almost wrapping up my Haunted Mansion story(its now under the name The Legend Of The Haunted Mansion its in the Disney section) with Jackie Chan in it So enjoy I hope 


	2. Anna Gray

THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: CURSE OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
Log 1  
  
Anna Gray had been use to being look at Being a very beautiful young woman at the age of 18 having a tall nice figure with long blood colored red heir, her eyes or let just say her eye which was of green having lost the other one when well she couldn't remember when or how she just wear a eyepitch over it, the same with a gash on her lift arm that don't seem to want to stop bleeding and she had to wear some sort of cloth around it at times, she wear her usual green dress for her job as a barmaiden in the town of Port, on the south side of the island of Jamaica , it was a interesting if boring job since most of the people who come in, went out drunk or with a black eye or sometimes both. She just hoped her marriage to a Navy commander would do the job of seeing at least some adventure she don't want to think of a wedding involving these stupid upper class people for which her husband to be was involved with but more of having to fight the robber barons of the sea PIRATES, she wanted that most of all fighting pirates like Blackbeard, Captain Morgan and the king of the pirates himself Jack Sparrow all of them she could take on but then again the British Navy would catch them and hang them by the neck which kind of made her......  
  
"ANNA ANNA ANNA HEY ANNA..........WHAT oh sorry......Daydreaming again Anna that's the sixth time this week.........I can't help it I mean I am going to get married to a dashing Naval hero after all that's all......Well then don't do it again besides we get some more people to take care of Oh Anna your arm beginning to bleed again" her friend said as Anna take a look at her arm "Damn it" she said with a angered look on her face, she went to get another cloth to place around her and if that don't work then she would try to run her arm against the walls of the tavern screaming in pain but only help a little bit and the back room was filled with blood filled cloths she had use.  
  
After placing yet another cloth around her bleeding arm, she went right back to work then when one of the people who come in saw her "Well well Anna its nice to see again" said a young British Navy officer in blue she smiled at him saying "Well hello Norrington how is things at the fort?"  
  
Norrington answered "Well the crew of the HMS CLEMENT has just come back with stolen pirate gold" at this one of the people in the bar had spat out his rum as Norrington counted "They said it was found in some sort of coven not to far from here and the Commander is awarding them" Anna wanted to know more "Oh that sounds so nice and how is Roberts?" "He is doing okay me being his helper and all he does talk about you alo....." then the Tavern door swing open to reveal a handsome if abet sinister looking man wearing the same uniform as Norrington his eyes are light blue and the only thing that seems sinister about him is that has two long swards were his hands are supposed to be  
  
"Commander Roberts I am thought you wer.....Quit it Mr. Norrington" said Roberts to Norrington with his deep almost serpently voice who then turn to the crowd inside the Tavern mostly of Navy officers "Well what are you all doing out of uniform Mr. Gibbs?" addressing a huge man in a sailor's uniform of which he answered with a scared look on his face "Just having a small drink Commander sir that's all" Roberts just smiled which made him look even more sinister and then he turned to the man who had spet out his drink when Norrington was talking about the treasure to Anna, "And you how come I have never seen you in these parts stranger" said Roberts of which the stranger who was in a huge black cape and hat said in his very deep booming voice "Well I am just here for a simple drink am just on me away to Port Royal that's all" but then Roberts saw a bet of a sward and he know were he had hear the stranger's voice before and still with his evil smile on his face asked "Do you know stranger that Port Royal is a pirate's den" of which the stranger said back with a surprise look in his eyes(or maybe not) "A pirate's den! Well I thought it was Toruga or or um Lond..." then Roberts interpreted "Enough of this nonsense...." His sward hands slashed the huge cape apart to reveal a huge man with a long green colored beard tied up in little red ribbons, he was wearing a blue captain's outfit that had seen better days "Captain Gracey "Neptune" we meet again...........Well I thought me disguise would fool a stupid catfish like you Mr. Shark Ba..................DON'T SAY THE WORD SHARK IN FRONT OF ME PIRATE" yelled Roberts as he attacked Neptune with his sward hands as Neptune get out his own sward and there swards clashed against each other as the fighting between Neptune and Roberts destroyed half of the Tavern until  
  
Captain Neptune had but one idea to get Roberts off of his back and he chosing Anna as his hostage was going to do the trick "Don't anybody move me and my lady are going out SO DON'T ANYONE FOLLOW" said Captain Neptune as he hold Anna with his sward to her neck  
  
"You and I are heading to Port Royal miss like it or....." then Neptune saw a strange thing on her neck a tattoo which showed a bloody skull and cross swards with the words  
  
CHILD LE DE OH BLOOD OF DARKNESS  
  
Neptune then throw her down the ally with a confessed on his large face yelling "Miss IS THIS SORT OF SICK JOKE" she turned to him with a puzzled look on her face answering "What the hell are talking about?I don't know what you mean ........I THOUGHT YOU DIED I SAW YOU DIE ME CAPTAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" with that he kneed before her if he was addressing the Queen of England not some poor barmaiden.  
  
Before she could answer him that he must be mistaken her friend had throw a glass bottle at the back of the head of Captain Neptune and then Norrington and his men entered the back ally of the town "Thank you Miss. Elizabeth for helping us capture a dangerous man Captain Neptune" of which Elizabeth smiled "Just helping out Mr. Norrington" Elizabeth then went over to comforted Anna who still had a puzzled confessed look on her face "Whats the matter Anna?" asked Elizabeth as Anna went over to a broken mirror in the ally way turning it to see the tattoo that had so surprised Neptune saying "I never seen this before........Anna I don't know you had that thing on you........Me nether"  
  
That night at the mansion of Governor Turners  
  
A party was being hold for the Governor's son Will Turner of which all the upper class man of the Island come and the British Navy was there including the whole crew of HMS CLEMENT who were awarded as heroes for getting the pirate treasure of the Captain "Was it that terrorable Captain?" said a old upper class woman in a blue dress as the Navy Captain answered "Why yes it was Mis...." Then the Navy Captain stopped as had all the men at the party when they saw Anna Gray enter in her red colored dress and hat heading toward Commander Roberts "You look lovely this evening Anna" he said "Thank you Commander" she answered as the party convicted when both Anna and Roberts headed to the top of the mansion that overlooked the sea as Roberts speak "Are you all right after encountering that pirate?.......Yes I am but Commander before we take to be married I would like to ask you something......And what would that be?.......How had you lost both your hands?"  
  
Roberts begin "Well Anna I lost them to a pirate" with Anna who was shocked at this "A pirate you mean Captain Nept.....No not him" Answered Roberts "A pirate worst then Neptune I only meet the pirate once" he come closer to Anna "Have you ever heared of the infamous pirate by the name of Black Pan" Anna said "No" "Black Pan was said to be the original Pirate King he feeled the most simplest of sailors with fear and terror beyond anything that the now Pirate King Jack Sparrow has ever done and I meet him only once" "Once!" said Anna "Yes he wear a black mask over his face and everything he wear was black his sward was said to be cut from the rocks of the sea itself and he was the terror for which even the British Navy had feared all but me It was the burning ship of the HMS that he and I had fight my sward cutting thought his lift arm but He get best of me when his sward cut right thought both of hands of which he thought it funny to throw them to a passing shark who has since chased me from England to the Caribbean ever since Of course I get the upper um foot as it were when I knock him into the wooden mast of the ship and escaped by somehow swimming to another passing British Navy ship and that is the last time I saw the Black Pan who for all I know is down in Davey Jone's Locker" as Roberts finished his story to Anna He take her by surprise when he kissed her on the lips  
  
Unknown to both of them and the party a storm of a strange green color was heading towards them while faces were forming inside the water including a huge skull and the winds were getting ever so strong for the Curse Of The Caribbean had just arrived  
  
Writer's note: Is Anna connected somehow connected to this Black Pan character? Will Port be destroyed by the Curse? And what of Captain Neptune? And will there be more stabs at both the ride(well mostly the ride) and the movie? Found out 


End file.
